


Tales of Graces: Order of Persephone

by Talesofwriter



Series: Order of Persephone A Tales of Graces Verse [1]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Angst, F/M, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwriter/pseuds/Talesofwriter
Summary: A story that takes place after all chapters of Tales of Graces. Months after Lineages and Legacies, Richard sends Malik Caesar in his place as a representative of Windor. Sighting that his actions are still in the mind of all dignitaries who will be attending, it only made sense. He is accompanied by his friend Emily Lotus, who he has known for a little over a decade. During the time in Fendel, the duo discovers a secret organization going by the name of The Order of Persephone. Who are they and what do they want? Something they are told from the start to find out on their own and quick seeing as the peace of the world is at stake.This is an adaption of a Rp that was originally done on tumblr between me and a good friend of mine, who is an awesome mun to Malik, Will, Dist and many other muses ^^ Love ya Aydan!





	Tales of Graces: Order of Persephone

On the mountains of Fendel, a woman dressed in black with flowing hair colored orange and red. When the sun would hit it, it looked like a flame that trailed behind her. But the snow fell around her as she gazed out with deep emerald eyes. 

“Blizzard is coming M’lady. Best send them off.” She looked behind her to see one of her generals. The young male was dressed similar to her, but with black hair and grey eyes. 

“Yes, I should. Has the ship arrived?” 

“Yes.” She grinned as she petted one of the wolves by her side.

“Go” with that, a horde of monster darted off in unison. The male that stood beside her now that the monsters were gone. 

“So then, what should happen if the monsters fail?” He asked curiously. The woman looked at her general.

“Should they fail, Rem knows what to do.” She turned to go back and the young male followed her back to their hideout.

~one day ago~

Malik led Emily down the halls of the palace. She had talked to Richard a few times, both while possessed and after he was freed. But this would be the first formal meeting with him. She was a bit nervous considering. Malik smiled at her.

“Don’t be so nervous.” He tried to coax her. She looked at him, her heart fluttering a bit. 

“W-why shouldn’t I be?” She asked him. It wasn’t every day that the King called you into his throne room. Malik chuckled a bit as they continued. 

As soon as they reached the throne room, Malik opened the door to let Emily in first. They walked up to Richard together, Malik having to stop her from doing formalities in front of Richard. She was confused as Richard just chuckled.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice. I’m almost surprised you didn’t have to carry her.” Richard spoke to the two but then focused mainly on Malik. The captain laughed.

“She wouldn’t let me, but then again, she couldn’t focus after I told her you wanted to speak to her.” Emily’s face went red as he teased her while explaining why he didn’t have to carry her.

“Indeed, at least you got here quickly.” He turned, facing his throne, back to his friends. Malik wasn’t quite sure what was going on. But, whatever it was, this was serious.

“So then, why did you request an audience with us?” Malik crossed his arms over his chest while Emily wrung her hands together.

“I called you both here to ask you to attend a peace conference in my absence.” Malik raised a brow.

“I’m the ambassador for Fendel...not Windor.” He clarified. Richard turned to face them again. There was a hint of a smile on his face. He was plotting something and Emily was sure of it.

“I would be joining you but in all honesty, I’m not sure people want to see me and believe I want peace. The wounds of what I did are still rather fresh considering.” Emily did see his point.

“Considering everything happened within the last six months, he’s right. As someone who is back in good graces with the Chancellor, they will listen to you better.” Emily explained what Richard was thinking. Malik didn’t like that. The young King gave him a look that asked if she knew. Malik shook his head, thankful that Emily could be dense at the right moments.

That was something Richard didn’t like at all. He knew how long they have known each other for, and he would’ve thought that he told her by now. Surely before the rest found out. The man truly was secretive. 

“Yes, Emily is correct. I discussed it with Hubert and he agreed that my face there would only cause accusations. I don’t want to be the cause of more unrest. So, the Chancellor asked for someone I trusted the most, even if it was the ambassador I sent in my place.” Richard gave the Captain a hard look, “Malik you called Windor your home for twenty years. You know how our economy works, you know how our military works.” 

“I’m the perfect person. I know what works and what doesn’t work.” Malik mused out loud as he weighed everything. The pros and cons. Emily looked at her friend.

“The pro’s outweigh the con’s Malik. My only question,” Richard and Malik turned to her, “why am I here?” She asked the King. Richard chuckled a bit.

“You are to be Malik’s liaison. You will be working with Malik before and during the conference.” Emily knew there was a catch. She sighed a bit, the King knowing full well why she was acting the way she was.

“Emily, you know the Captain best, you are perfect for the job. You’ve known him for the longest time and Hubert will already be going there. Asbel will stay in Lhant, his troops plus a few of my knights will be stationed there to help if need be.” Emily cocked her head to the side.

“Why?” 

“The conference will be held in Fendel. They are beefing up security but, I figured to be better safe than sorry in case something happened. Call it paranoia.” Emily nodded.

“It makes sense. So then, when do we leave?” Malik was curious as to that too. 

“The conference is in four days. You both leave on the next ship to Fendel. Which is in about two hours.” Emily’s shoulders slumped. 

“That’s hardly enough time!” She protested. Richard smiled.

“It’s plenty of time. Your wears for the conference will be sent to the inn you two settle on. I’m sure Malik has all the provisions you will both need for the trip, it’s also a quick trip, nothing to pack heavy for.” Malik held up his hand before Emily could say anything.

“Emily, you are only to bring one book.” Emily pouted and Richard was confused. 

“Captain, I don’t understand, why are you making her only choose one?” He knew she read a lot, but didn’t she do a lot of light reading?

“Because if she doesn’t, she’ll bring about four tomes that are about a thousand pages each with her.” Emily blushed again. Caught.

Richard watched the two for a few more moments as Malik went over what she was going to bring that was essential, and what was going to be deemed as ‘extra’ and non-essential. He seriously thought these two were married the way they went back and forth. She tried to argue for two books, but the Captain pulled the whole ‘old man’ excuse because he knew he would end up carrying her bags. She argued that she would grab her own. At one point both left the throne room, leaving the young King dumbfounded.

“Asbel and Hubert were right, they’re perfect for each other.” He muttered to himself. 

They boarded the boat a couple hours later, Emily mad at Malik. The man sighed as he watched her go settle somewhere on the ship so she could read in peace. She was carrying her stuff though. He started talking to some of the crew when he noticed that someone was trying to invade her bubble. He intervened and stuck by her for the rest of the trip. 

Once they arrived in Fendel, Malik made sure Emily was dressed for the weather and off they went. They traveled the roads, mindful of the storm that was moving in on them. Malik knew Emily wasn’t fond of the cold or snow so he was trying to get them to Zavhert as soon as possible. They were making great timing; three days until the talks. They had three days to prepare themselves. There were a few meetings he had to attend with Emily, something she was so looking forward to. She wanted to make a difference, but apparently, this wasn’t the way. No one did ask how she wanted to make a difference in the world. She mainly stuck to her books and job in the library. He wondered what Richards reaction would be if he found out that her apartment was a mini library. 

Emily was dragging her feet, freezing from the cold. She wasn’t use to this harsh weather, but then again, she even admitted that she couldn’t deal with Windor’s winters. At least Malik wasn’t trying to put snow down her back. 

She looked at her friend, wondering if this would be a good time to say something. She had been wanting to say something for a while now, but with the new information about Lorelia, she couldn’t bring herself to. She also couldn’t speak of the weird dreams she had been having lately. She couldn’t explain it. Or really, she couldn’t explain him. 

She shook her head of the thoughts and focused on getting to the inn and warming up. She wanted to continue reading the book she brought with her, and then swap it out for the other book she brought. Malik didn’t know of that one. She made sure to hide it. 

Howling could be heard in the distance. Malik took note and slowed down so he could help Emily along. The sooner they reached the capital the better. He held her arm and hoped that she could keep up the pace. It was cold, she wasn’t quite use to it, but they had to get off the roads before the storm turned everything white. 

Malik stopped them as he listened. He heard crunching of snow and growling. They weren’t alone, not by a long shot. Eyes glowed in a short distance in front of the pair. He pulled Emily behind him. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared. The monsters surrounded them as if it were planned. To Emily, this seemed too calculated. There were too many monsters as well. 

Malik withdrew his bladerang and launched his first attack on the group.

“Cluster Raid!” He cried out as he threw his weapon. It took down several monsters and they all started to attack the pair. Emily turned so her back was to the Captains and used some artes that she knew. It wasn’t much, but it would do. 

Malik cut down a few more monsters and called out another arte as he tried to scare them off if anything. 

“Rolling Flare!” He cried out another, more monsters were taken down, but just as many took their place. 

“Damn it, let us try to retreat!” He called to his friend. Emily nodded but as soon as she saw an opening, the monsters sealed it off. 

“Malik, there’s too many!” The man gritted his teeth, he needed to get Emily out of here and into town. Why were there so many monsters?!

“Come on!” He grabbed Emily’s hand and tried to lead her into another opening. But that was sealed off as well. Emily was still behind Malik when a small group went to attack her.

“Malik!” She yelled to her friend. Malik turned on his heel and immediately pushed her out of the way. He threw out his weapon, calling another arte out as he did, but it wasn’t enough. One of the monsters managed to land a blow on the man, starting from his left shoulder down.

“Malik!” Emily watched as he was attacked. Why was she so helpless? Why couldn’t she help?

‘Why did I never learn how to fight?’ she thought to herself as she watched him hit the ground. The monsters retreated silently. Their job was done apparently.

Getting to her feet, Emily raced over to her friend to assess the damage. She knelt next to him, tears already surfacing. She didn’t want to cry, not when she needed to see clearly. The mark that monster left was grievous. She shed her coat as she needed to do something to stop the bleeding. She heard her friend groaning. At least he was still with her, but for how long?

“W-what…” Malik tried to sit up. Emily put her hand on his right shoulder and pushed him back down.

“Please, stay down, I need to patch you up.” She tried to hide her tears from him, but her voice gave away her fear. Malik opened his eyes, trying to focus on her. As Emily tore up her jacket, her tears escaped, falling along her cheeks before rolling off her chin. A warm tear hit his face. Malik was shocked. Why was she crying? He reached up and brushed away a few new tears from her face. 

“Why...are you crying…” he asked her. Emily held his hand for a moment. 

“Malik please,” she let go to get back to her work, “Alright this may hurt, considering the fabric…” She wrapped the strips of her jacket around his wound, but couldn’t get all of it. The bleeding was starting to slow down so at least she could move him without making him bled out. 

“Alright, come on, let us get you to town.” She went to his other side and helped him up. She shouldered his weight, seeing as he was lightheaded from the loss of blood. He winced as Emily adjusted him, trying to get as much of his weight balanced as possible. 

“D-don’t...I’m too heavy” He managed to get out. Emily didn’t care. She held onto him tighter so that he couldn’t move away from her.

“Come on, we should be close now…” Emily grunted a bit as she continued to carry him. Malik’s vision blurred and he almost stumbled a few times. Emily managed to hold him up though. 

Malik focused on just himself, he figured if he could put one foot, in front of the other, it should help their pace. It did. Emily’s grip on him tightened though as the storm started to cause whiteout conditions. She saw doors in the distance at least and knew if she walked forward, she would reach the city. 

Guards posted at the gate opened them as they could see a figure or two walking along the road. Emily was grateful. The guessing game of, ‘how much blood has been lost’ was not one she needed to be playing at this current moment. Once they were inside the city, she was relieved to see that the inn was nearby. How serendipitous. 

Malik at one point had placed his head on her shoulder, he wasn’t sure when he did that but lifted it slightly as she fiddled with a doorknob. Where were they? He tried to lift his head further but couldn’t. Exhaustion had taken its grasp of him. 

Emily entered the inn, still carrying Malik as best as she could. The innkeeper saw this and had another employee rush to a room to open the door. She carried him to the nearest room the inn had. At least it was on the first floor. She didn’t think she could carry him up the stairs. 

As soon as she had him inside the room, she managed to get him to the bed. 

“Lay down and I’ll grab the supplies out of your pack.” She stated as she helped him lay down. How she managed to carry both their packs, plus the man himself, she would probably never figure out. But for now, that was the least of her concerns, along with her aching back. She rushed to the bathroom and fill the wash bowl full of hot water. She came back, placing the bowl on the nightstand and got out all of their gauze and bandages. She took out a small hunting knife Malik always had and started to cut away at her makeshift bandages and his shirt. She nearly threw up when she saw it.

“Oh, my…” She held herself though. Now was NOT the time to get sick or back away. She mentally prepared herself and focused on bandaging him up. 

“L-lorlia...s’don’t...it’s not….not worth.” Emily stopped as she heard that name. No. “S’my fault…” His speech was slurred. He was delirious. No! She worked furiously now. He grunted in pain occasionally, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

She applied fabric clots, wrapped the wound up. She forgot about cleaning the wound. But, as soon as she got him completely patched up and the bleeding to stop one hundred percent, he slipped from consciousness. 

~

Malik stood in Zavhert’s central square. It was snowing, but he surprisingly wasn’t cold. How did he get here? Malik couldn’t remember. Looking down, Malik jumped. Why was he wearing his old officer uniform from his time in Fendel’s army?

“Malik…” The voice came from behind him. Malik  _ knew _ that voice, but it couldn’t be…

“Lorelia?” The Captain spun around and there, standing in the morning sun, was Lorelia. His Lorelia. “But… how? I thought…”

Lorelia faded away.

“You thought what?” Her voice echoed further up the road. She smiled at Malik and held out her hand to him.

“Lorelia! Please!” Malik ran to her. But as fast as he could run, he was unable to catch up to her. His brown eyes glistened behind unshed tears. “It’s my fault… It’s all my fault. I’m sorry!”

Lorelia looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Oh, her smile… it was as brilliant as Malik remembered it. “It isn’t your time, Malik.” 

The Captain blink. He now wore his usual clothes. Lorelia stood before him, the sun reflecting in her hair. She wore a sad smile. “It’s isn’t your time,” she repeated. She put her palm on his shoulder and pushed. “It’s time to go home.”

Malik yelled as Zavhert and Lorelia rushed away.


End file.
